


Utopia

by Moii5421



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moii5421/pseuds/Moii5421
Summary: First step of getting out of grief, take the hand that is reaching out to you.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin
Kudos: 2





	Utopia

He closed his eyes, eyelashes shivering. Like a butterfly.

So you think, _why not_.

Offering your hands, you said, “Let’s dance,” with a tone of viewing everything insignificant. Though seemingly hesitated, he took your hands. Ergo, you smiled beamingly at him; and, his reddish eyes suddenly filled with sparkling lights. 

Soon, you started to swirl around—lifting, fluttering, settling. Just like butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Errrr, so as u can see, I’m actually bad at English. lol
> 
> But here’s some background settings/explaining:  
> 1\. time: after the split, when everyone was doubting them.  
> 2\. He: Yunho; You: Changmin
> 
> The reason I chose “Utopia” as title...  
> “Utopia can also be living in our mind-hearts” is the premise of the whole context..... bro idk how to explain so ye,,


End file.
